


Liebeskummer

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Hurt, Lovesickness, Poetry, typical teenager
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Ein kleines Gedicht über Liebeskummer, geschrieben für den Latein Unterricht :)Ende Juni 2015 geschrieben





	

Die Augen weit aufgerissen,  
Er wurde ihr entrissen,  
Sie zittert und wimmert,  
Und Schokolade in sich hinein zimmert,  
Kaum ansprechbar,  
Und das ziemlich offenbar,  
Sie kann es nicht fassen,  
Es will in ihren Kopf nicht hinein passen,  
Dass er sie zurück lies,  
Einsam wie in einem Verlies,  
Sie will hinter ihm her eilen,  
Und doch hier verweilen,  
Denn sie weiß ganz genau – es wird schmerzen,  
Tief in ihrem Herzen,  
Sie schlägt gegen die Wand,  
Vielleicht bricht ihr die Hand,  
Nimmt ihr den grausigen Schmerz,  
Der sie quält im Herz,  
Tränen und Blut,  
Färben ihren Hut,  
Der doch nie ihr gehörte,  
Sondern ihm.


End file.
